It is common practice in both commercial and residential buildings to separate and define rooms using partition walls. These walls are typically constructed of a wood or sheet metal stud system. The stud system typically comprises a top track located horizontally at ceiling level, a bottom track located horizontally along the floor and the vertical members are secured there between. The vertical members are generally spaced evenly throughout the length of the wall.
Drywall is typically mounted on the outside of the stud structure. Since drywall is not strong, support structures or blocking members can be used to provide structural support to the stud wall structure and provide a location in which fixtures can be attached. Often times the support is needed to attach crown molding, handrails, cabinets or other fixtures.
Some blocking members are currently available. However many of these blocking members attach solely to one surface of vertical support studs and the fixation means does not span the width of the blocking member. These members typically have flanges that are situated adjacent a side flange of the vertical structural stud member. Since blocking members are typically secured to the vertical stud adjacent to each other in a horizontal line, in these models each securement flange would only be able to secure to half of the width of the front flange of the vertical stud member.
In order to increase strength, it would be desirable to have a blocking member which can cooperate with adjacent blocking members to provide securement throughout the entire width of the blocking member.